gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Panther Claw
The Panther Claw crime syndicate is a secret organization with vast amounts of resources that has tried to steal the Element Change Device from Honey and are led by the demonic sisters of Panther Zora and Sister Jill (mother and daughter in Flash) with the former being the older sibling and overall leader. Despite their use of magic they use only androids in their organization including those that join to become their cyborg slaves as implied by Sea Panther in episode 12 of the original series. Original Series Forces *'Panthers': Appear throughout the series. Powers include super speed, a variety of guns, capable of driving a wide variety of vehicles, and human disguises. *'Sister Jill': Appears throughout the series. Powers include a human disguise, a flammable wind-like barrier from her belt buckle, conducting electricity by touch, high jumping, a whip that can throw fire balls, bombs, and a pet bat that transports crystal balls. *'Black Claw': Appears in episode 1. Powers include an extensible set of metal claws for the right hand, a panther claw on the head, teleportation, can launch her claw arms, and talons on the left hand. *'Fire Claw': Appears in episodes 1 and 2. Powers include manipulating fire from her finger tips and high jumping. *'Tomahawk Claw': Appears in episodes 2 and 3. Powers include teleportation, ax-like wings that grant flight and are used as weapons, disguising herself as a human although this disguise does not work on cameras, bombs disguised as diamonds, and body electric rays. *'Badfly Claw': Appears in episodes 3 and 4. Powers include wings that grant flight and hurricane force winds, size changing from that of a human to thirty feet, green electric bolts from the eyes, wing needles, and a whip. *'Tarantula Panther': Appears in episodes 4 and 5. Powers include hypnotic eye beams, webs from the fingers, a human disguise, and morphing her hair into fire. *'Scissors Claw': Appears in episodes 5 and 6. Powers include a bladed scissor-like claw for the right hand, a sword, super speed, and high jumping. *'Iron Shadow': Appears in episodes 6 and 7. Powers include a barbed whip, a black panther with superhuman reflexes named Jango, superhuman athleticism, and a foil sword. *'Octo Panther': Appears in episodes 7 and 8. Powers include limb extension, suction cups on the arms and legs, a panther claw on the forehead, swimming, and mouth ink. *'Jumbo Panther': Appears in episodes 8 and 9. Powers include ultrasonic whistling that can control birds and self inflation to reduce velocity when falling. *'Cutter Claw': Appears in episodes 9 and 10. Powers include creating realistic illusions, summoning fog and a cursed castle called the Cursed Fog, a human disguise, talons on the fingers, a high pain resistance, super speed, and tentacle hair. *'Breast Claw': Appears in episodes 10 and 11. Powers include an extendable arm from each mammary gland called the Breast Arms, strength, and invisibility. *'Sea Panther': Appears in episodes 11 and 12. Powers include swimming, hypnotic eye waves, high jumping, sharp claws, super speed, summoning a ghost ship based on a 17th century pirate ship with a crew of skeletons, and water manipulation. According to her she was originally a mermaid named Marara before being turned into an android by Panther Zora to one day avenge her late sister, Chiruru. Her appearance would later influence other Go Nagai female creatures such as Mephist Dance and Devil Lady. *'Blade Panther': Appears in episode 13 and has no official name. Powers include teleportation, a dagger on each limb, and superhuman athleticism. *'Dynamite Claw': Appears in episode 14. Powers include a human disguise, dynamite strength explosive pearls, wall crawling, high jumping, reinforce fangs, and a highly explosive body. *'Snake Panther': Appears in episode 15. Powers include a pair of metallic whip harpoons from the back of the head with regenerative properties, mouth flames, high jumping, morphing into a fire ball for long range travel, a cobra connected to the back of her head, and morphing the lower half of her body into a gigantic snake. *'Spin Claw': Appears in episodes 15 and 16. Powers include a small blade disc on a wire, dozens of bladed discs from here skirt, high jumping, and launchable hair needles. *'Aurora Claw': Appears in episodes 16 and 17. Powers include turning into an aurora whirlwind called the Aurora Storm, a whip with hypnotic properties, and a squad of unicorn horned sea lions with mouth flames. *'Coral Claw': Appears in episodes 17 and 18. Powers include high jumping, coral spikes from the back that can be launched like projectiles, and mouth flames. She heavily resembles Pigmon from the original Ultraman series. *'Puman Claw': Appears in episodes 18 and 19. Powers include an extendable mamba for a tail armed with reinforced toxic fangs and cheetah-like speed. *'Crocodile Claw': Appears in episodes 19 and 20. Powers include high jumping, an extendable nile crocodile head for her right arm, and a bladed cape. *'Twin Claw': Appears in episode 21. Unlike other Panther Claw androids they have no actual powers rather they are a pair of motorcycle riders with one having a machine gun. *'Great Claw': Appears in episodes 21 and 22. Powers include controlling humans like marionettes, summoning a whirlwind of rose peddles, emitting a barrier of water from her body, and illusions. *'Scorpion Panther': Appears in episode 23. Powers include armored claws, a long scorpion tail with paralyzing venom, a human disguise, creating a sound zone from pods launched from her forehead, and swimming. *'Drill Claw': Appears in episodes 23 and 24. Powers include a harpoon tipped drill on the scalp and for each arm, an electric extendable tail, and invisibility. According to Sister Jill she is the most powerful panther warrior. *'Eagle Panther': Appears in the final episode. Powers include x-ray visions, flight, spawning hurricane winds and small tornadoes from the wings, and melting feathers. Navigation Category:Anime Characters Category:Cutie Honey Characters Category:Panther Claw Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Organizations Category:Villians